Tan simple como un me gustas
by Kira Read
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que San Valentín era el único día en que todos debían mostrar sus sentimientos? Porque el naranja es el nuevo rosa, las calabazas equivalen a corazones y los caramelos son como chocolates…puede parecer imposible, pero todo es tan simple como un "me gustas".


******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo CLAMP. _Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**.  
**

* * *

**Tan simple como un "me gustas"**

_-Kira Read-_

* * *

Antes de lo que nadie pudiera imaginarse, el otoño había llegado hasta la ciudad de Tomoeda convirtiendo alegres tardes donde el sol brillaba en unas más frías, calladas y, sobre todo, solitarias. Aquella tarde en especial la secundaria lucía más vacía que lo usual. Quizá podía atribuirse a que ya se estaba poniendo el sol por entre la leve neblina o quizá todos estaban demasiado ocupados armando alboroto mientras arreglaban las cosas para su fiesta de Halloween. En algún lugar cerca de la cancha de fútbol, Shaoran Li bufó al pensar en eso.

"_Ridiculeces"_

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento, frunció el ceño. Desde que el director había dado el permiso para realizar la celebración, la escuela entera se había vuelto un caos. Que cómo iba a ser la decoración, que los disfraces debían ser como esto y aquello, que calabazas y caramelos y tantas otras tonterías que al él le resultaban sencillamente…

"_Ridículas"_

Estaban llenando los pasillos de figuras de calabazas y demás bromas para darle espíritu al lugar. Pegaban telarañas en los rincones y hacían simulaciones de fantasmas con sábanas para asustar a los distraídos. Si Shaoran podía ser sincero, al principio le había dado igual. Normalmente todo le daba igual. No era el tipo de chico popular o entusiasta como para que le prestaran mucha atención o estuviera metido en esas cosas, así que la gente no se preocupaba de que él no quisiera involucrarse y él los dejaba ser sin prestarles atención. Así había sido durante años y, probablemente, todos esperaban que así continuara siendo, pero ese año había algo diferente…

Shaoran intentó dirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección, pero bien sabía que era asunto casi imposible si comenzaba a pensar en _eso_. Y era precisamente aquel "_eso_" él que lo estaba haciendo comenzar a detestar el Halloween. Había personas muy asustadizas en la secundaria, una en especial.

Su corazón retumbó.

Tenía ojos verdes, cabello castaño y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el día más gris. Temía de todo aquello que fuera sobrenatural y no le importaba encogerse del miedo a pesar de sus ya bien cumplidos 15 años. Por mucho tiempo había pasado desapercibida para él, pero había bastado su amable compañía una tarde en la enfermería mientras lo cuidaba para que no pudiera sacarla más de su cabeza. Contra todo pronóstico se había metido hasta lo más profundo de su… _¿corazón?_

"_Cursi. Joder, me he vuelto cursi"_

No había querido creerlo al principio, pero cuando esas tontas canciones de amor habían comenzado a tomar sentido, cuando las conversaciones sobre el significado del cariño sincero ya no parecían absurdas, cuando había comenzado a molestarle que cualquier chico, incluso Eriol, la mirara no había podido ignorar más lo que pasaba en su estómago cada vez la veía sonreír. No era hambre.

"_Enamorado, vaya estupidez"_

Y sí, podía ser la estupidez más grande de mundo y todo lo que él quisiera, pero estaba metido hasta el cuello en eso. Y justamente por eso le fastidiaba tanto arreglo que hacían para el 31 de octubre. Ella no lo estaba pasando bien. Si ya su temor a esas fechas era muy grande, estaba empeorando con esos _tarados _que se creían graciosos asustando a todo cuanto se encontraban. Y podía jurar que si la veía llegar una sola vez a clase con los ojos llorosos porque le habían jugado una broma, iba a moler a golpes al mundo entero.

"_Tranquilo, Rocky, tampoco puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente así"_

Soltó un suspiro y al subir la mirada se sorprendió. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el aula? Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se dijo que eso no importaba, al menos podría tomar sus cosas y se largaría pronto. La abrió sin mucho cuidado y entró, pero el sonido de una silla y el movimiento de una falda lo hicieron mirar al frente. Allí, con una expresión tan sorprendida como la suya propia estaba la persona que tanto llenaba sus pensamientos continuamente.

"_Eh…"_

—Sakura —murmuró casi sin aliento. Ella parecía algo afligida, pero pasada la sorpresa una sonrisa brillante se extendió en su rostro.

—Hola Shaoran —dijo con voz dulce.

Un terrible sonrojo se fue extendiendo por su rostro mientras se quedaba viéndola como un idiota.

"_Muévete, salta, haz muecas, lo que sea, pero no te quedes mirándola como un acosador, ¡rayos!"_

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella de repente preocupada por la cara que había puesto. Se paró y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca—. Estás rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? —su temperatura se elevó hasta las alturas en cuanto sintió su delicada mano tocar la piel de su frente y luego bajar hasta su mejilla.

—Eh…yo…emh, yo… —tartamudeó mientras nervioso se removía y se acercaba a ella sin querer. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaban más cerca de lo que se podría haber imaginado. La vio a ella enrojecer también entonces.

—Es-estás muy caliente —dijo apartándose de repente y bajando la mirada. Él casi suspiró aliviado en cuanto pudo dejar de contener la respiración.

—Es que-e ha-hace m-mucho calor —balbuceó sintiendo las mejillas aún rojas. Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo enfocaron mientras tomaba sus cosas y ajustaba su chalina, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"_Eres un genio, Li"_

—Eh, sí, claro… ¿no quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? —él negó una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello—. No lo sé, te sentías muy… —al verla acercarse otra vez retrocedió y tragó en seco.

—No, no, en-en serio estoy bien —trató de sonar convincente. Algo en la mirada de Sakura pareció apagarse, pero le volvió a sonreír al instante.

—Bueno, entonces me iré primero, creo que mi hermano ha llegado por mí. ¡Cuídate! —y acto seguido desapareció a la carrera.

Se quedó con la mirada pegada a la puerta mientras su corazón seguía retumbando fuertemente en su pecho. Había sido torpe, muy torpe. Aún nervioso, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y pegó la cara a la fría superficie.

"_¿Qué miércoles fue eso?"_

Con una mueca, se dio cuenta de que cada vez su autocontrol fallaba más ante ella. Se despeinó y cerró fuerte los ojos.

"_¿Qué me hiciste, Sakura?"_

* * *

Eriol parpadeó mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él se mantuvo serio en su sitio con los brazos cruzados. Entonces, el pelinegro rompió en carcajadas. Shaoran bufó fastidiado y decidió que sería mejor esperar a que se le pasara la tontería.

—¿Hace calor?, ¿ayer cuando estaba helando se te ocurrió decirle que tenías calor? —continuó riendo mientras lo señalaba como si fuera el mayor tonto del mundo.

"_Bueno, eso del calor no fue definitivamente la mejor jugada…"_

Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba de manera amenazante a Eriol. Él se calmó poco a poco al ver que el castaño estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Estás cada vez peor, Shaoran.

—Tú no eres quién para decirme cómo estoy, te he visto peor —lo acusó enfurruñado como si fuera un niño. El otro rodó los ojos irónicamente.

—Quizá, pero al menos yo tuve el valor de decírselo a Tomoyo, ¿no crees? Y nunca se me ocurrieron excusas tan poco ingeniosas —recalcó algo resentido. Una mueca se formó en el rostro ambarino.

—Sabes que lo de la confesión está olvidado—sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

—Eres dramático, pero creo que deberías intentarlo otra vez. Quién sabe, quizá te lleves una sorpresa, podrías hacerlo en la fiesta —él entrecerró los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Es la noche de Halloween! Sabes bien que Sakura odia esas cosas, ¿cómo voy a decírselo en una noche así?

—Oh, vamos, ¿quién dijo que no puede ser romántico? Además, así se te quitarán las ganas de saltar encima de ella cada vez que la ves —sonrió malicioso. Shaoran enrojeció y le tiró su botella vacía en la cabeza— ¡Hey! —se sobó.

—No digas tonterías, eres de lo peor, no sé cómo Tomoyo puede estar con una persona como tú —vio a su amigo abrir la boca para responderle, pero una risita ligera detrás de ellos llamó su atención.

—Supongo que es un gran misterio de la vida, ¿no? —ante sus ojos apareció Tomoyo Daidouji. Shaoran la saludo con una mueca que aspiraba a sonrisa mientras Eriol se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sakura está en la práctica de porristas y tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo con mis chicos —Shaoran desvió la mirada algo incómodo cuando se dio cuenta cómo se miraban.

Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura y, desde hace algunos meses, una de las suyas también. Se le había aparecido una tarde cuando iba a casa con su sonrisa enigmática y su voz melodiosa a decirle que le ayudaría a conquistar a su amiga. La conocía un poco de antes por ser la novia de Eriol, llevaban saliendo juntos desde navidad, pero siempre había pensado que estaba algo loca. Luego lo confirmó, estaba loca y, por alguna extraña razón del destino, le caía bien.

Lo único que lo fastidiaba era cuando se juntaba con Eriol. Ambos eran algo así como lectores de mentes o quién sabe qué cosas, ¿quizá genios malignos? No tenía idea, pero algo eran…y ese algo no era bueno, sobre todo cuando intentaban ayudarlo con Sakura.

—¿Hablando otra vez de esa confesión pendiente? —la voz de la amatista lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No

—Sí —lo contradijo su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba en el pasto junto a su novia—, le estaba diciendo a Shaoran que opino que la fiesta de este miércoles es una buena ocasión para decírselo, ¿qué piensas, amor? —ella pareció meditarlo y luego sus ojos brillaron.

"_Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno"_

—To-Tomoyo dile que es la peor idea que se le pudo hacer ocurrido.

—De hecho, creo que es una gran idea, Shaoran —dijo emocionada—. ¡Sería tan divino! —él movió las manos para demostrarle su desaprobación.

—De ninguna manera, no me quiero declarar en el día que más odia del año —ella rodó los ojos y se le acercó un poco.

—¡Halloween también puede ser romántico! Piensa en lo lindo que sería recibir una confesión en un día así, sería como volverlo un San Valentín —chilló emocionada. Su novio sonrió traviesamente y afirmó apoyándola.

—No va a ser tan romántico si ella está temblando como una hoja por el miedo —replicó enojado.

—Entonces tendrías que hacer algo para verte adorable y que ella no sienta miedo a tu lado.

—Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso —los ojos castaños de Li se abrieron ligeramente y negó levemente.

—Creo que es una muy mala idea —susurró algo intimidado por la mirada de su amiga.

—Vamos, di que sí —y ahí estaba la mirada de cachorrito reservada para ocasiones especiales de Tomoyo. Solo la había visto un par de veces, usualmente cuando intentaba que Sakura usara alguno de sus diseños, pero no había sentido su poder actuar…hasta ese momento.

"_No caigas, no caigas Shaoran. Sabes que será terrible, horroroso, todo será un desastre"_

—Eh…yo…

—¿Por favor? —pidió con un puchero.

"_Piensa rápido una excusa, ¡lo que sea!"_

El chico bajó los hombros derrotado, era imposible ganar esa batalla. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer…

—¡Hasta pronto! —y, dicho eso, salió huyendo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Tan pronto como se sintió a salvo se detuvo y respiró agitado. Bien, ese par se pasaba de chiflado a veces. ¿Confesarse en Halloween?, ¿qué era lo siguiente, cerdos que vuelan? Con un bufido y mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del frío pasillo al que había llegado, sacudió la cabeza. No tenían remedio.

"…_pero al menos ellos lo intentan"_

Una mueca se formó en su rostro al sentirse atacado por sí mismo…no se suponía que él tendría ese tipo de pensamientos. Sin embargo, sabía bien que era verdad. Él no había intentado ni una sola vez confesarse.

Sakura le gustaba muchísimo, quizá demasiado. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero no encontraba la forma de expresar todo lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando la veía con palabras. Nunca había sido la persona más comunicativa y afectiva, ¿qué podía esperarse de él? Cada vez que imaginaba una situación donde le decía lo que sentía, podía prever que quedaría en ridículo.

Bastaba con la demostración de lo que le había pasado el día anterior cuando se encontró con ella a solas en el aula, ¡era un completo desastre si estaba cerca! Con otro bufido, se despeinó con ambas manos y decidió que no se seguiría atormentando con ese asunto.

"_Al fin y al cabo esta no es una situación permanente, ¿verdad? Algún día vas a tener que olvidarla"_

Con ese pensamiento que le causó cierta satisfacción, se paró y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad de vuelta a algún lugar con gente. Poco a poco, chicos y chicas corriendo de un lugar a otro comenzaron a aparecer y el pudo poner su cara de malhumorado una vez más. Se distrajo un momento con el cartel que iban colocando en la entrada del gimnasio que anunciaba "la gran fiesta".

"_Vaya grandísima estupi… ¡hey!"_

Retrocedió un par de pasos al chocar con alguien y frunció el ceño, ¡las tonterías que le pasaban por distraerse! Sus ojos brillantes por el enojo se encontraron con otros más tímidos y, al final, ambos terminaron observándose con curiosidad.

"_Te-tenía que ser ella"_

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y su rostro se transformó al instante. Aunque no era el único sonrojado en ese lugar.

—¡Sha-Shaoran, lo siento tanto! —escuchó decir mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia—, todo es mi culpa: iba distraída con otras cosas y ya sabes que siempre estoy en la luna. Ojalá no te haya hecho daño, ¡ay! Tonta, tonta Sakura que no sabes hacer nada bien —parpadeando algo sorprendido, intentó seguir el hilo de conversación mientras ella parecía pronunciar un trabalenguas.

—¡Eh, eh, tranquila! No pasa nada…solo hemos chocado, fue mi culpa también —intentó calmarla. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada, lucía bastante avergonzada.

—Igual lo siento. Siempre me pasan estas cosas —murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Shaoran sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su pecho al verla tan linda y tímida.

—Te he dicho que no pasa nada —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para confortarla. Ella lo miró de reojo y le devolvió la sonrisa algo más amplia. Recobrando su humor, miró hacia el cartel.

—¿Vas a ir mañana? Tomoyo está muy emocionada acerca de esa fiesta y ya hasta me obligó a probarme algunos disfraces, aunque aún no se decide por uno —soltó una risita nerviosa. El chico alzó una ceja y ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—Pensé que odiabas el Halloween —ella frunció el ceño algo avergonzada y asintió.

—Lo detesto, pero creo que la fiesta estará divertida. Los chicos se han esforzado tanto con ella que no quería faltar —Shaoran asintió quedamente e hizo una mueca.

—Ya veo… —los ojos de Sakura encontraron entonces los suyos expectantes.

—¿Y bien?, ¿asistirás? —él giró los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a arder.

—Eh…bueno, no lo sé aún.

—Oh —murmuró luciendo algo decepcionada. Quiso añadir algo al verla decaída por su respuesta, pero antes de que nada saliera de su boca ella había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de él y…de su rostro.

—Realmente creo que deberías venir, Shaoran, será revitalizante. A-además, si no tienes con quién asistir, creo…creo que podríamos hacernos compañía durante la noche —afirmó apretando los puños que mantenía juntos cerca de su barbilla. Al sentir su olor y calor tan cerca, su única reacción fue quedarse quieto. ¿Ella le estaba proponiendo una cita o algo así? Su corazón saltó en cuando comprendió que si no era una cita, era al menos algo parecido. Con el permanente rosa en su rostro asintió quedamente y tan pronto como se había acercado, Sakura se alejó—. ¡Genial! Bueno, nos vemos en clases —le sonrió y salió corriendo. Él exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se volvió hacia el cartel una vez más.

"_Bueno… ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"_

* * *

—¿Disfraz obligatorio? —la chica de lentes frente a él asintió con el rostro sereno mientras lo miraba atentamente.

—Lo dijimos unas miles de veces, Li, ¿en serio no te habías enterado?

—Claramente no, sino habría intentado conseguir un estúpido disfraz a tiempo…

—Bueno, aún quedan algunas horas antes de que cierren las tiendas —y, dicho eso, se marchó dejando al castaño apretando la entrada al baile en sus manos.

A algún genio se le había ocurrido proponer que aquel que no llevara un disfraz ese año, no podría entrar a la fiesta. ¡Vamos!, eso tenía que ser ilegal, ¿no? Una vocecita dentro de él le anunció que no lo era y el la mandó a callar con un rugido de lo más tenebroso.

"_Vaya porquería, ¿dónde quieren que busque un disfraz a esta hora? Obviamente todo lo bueno ya estará rentado"_

Ya era hora de salida y, siendo que el día siguiente estaría plagado de fiesta de disfraces y demás, no había que ser un genio para saber que seguro ya no quedaba nada disponible.

"_Uhm, al menos consideraste la idea de ir"_

Concordó con su condescendiente mente y se dijo que ya no había más que hacer, pero el recuerdo de cierta castaña diciéndole cuán genial sería que él asistiera a la fiesta y se hicieran compañía lo hizo detenerse. Torciendo los labios, miró hacia el suelo.

"_Pero… ¿podrías al menos darte una vuelta, no?"_

Afirmó a eso y comenzó su camino hacia el centro para probar suerte. Unas horas más tarde y muchas tiendas recorridas después, se desparramó en un banco totalmente vencido.

"_¡Nada! Maldita sea, ¡absolutamente nada! ¿Es que no existen disfraces decentes en Tomoeda?"_

Había visitado suficientes lugares esa tarde como para tener una respuesta clara: NO. Bufó enojado y miró su reloj: 7:30 de la noche. Si llegaba después de las nueve, seguro que su madre se encargaría de darle la reprimenda de su vida. Ciertamente desmoralizado, se dijo que era hora se mover el trasero e ir a casa. Al fin y al cabo, era solo una fiesta…

"_Una fiesta a la que ella hubiera querido que fueras"_

Tuvo ganas de darse contra un muro para ver si así dejaba de atormentarse a sí mismo. Caminó algunas cuadras y, pasando cerca de una tienda de antigüedades, divisó lo que parecía ser un extraño y brillante collar con una piedra de amatista en la vitrina.

"_Vaya cosa extraña, ¿es un collar o un grillete?"_

Se detuvo de improviso en cuanto una idea cruzó su mente. Ese collar, o lo que fuera, le había recordado a la única persona que podía conseguirle algo de su talla a esa hora. Tomó su celular y emitiendo un suspiro marcó el número que buscaba.

—¿Tomoyo? Soy Shaoran, ¿tienes algún disfraz que puedas darme para la fiesta de mañana?

* * *

Con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de sorpresa y temor, observó el cuarto plagado de telas, maniquís y el gran ropero a unos pasos que tenía en frente. Siempre supo que Tomoyo era excéntrica, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

—¡Solo espera un minuto! —escuchó la voz salir del clóset. Él asintió sin saber qué más hacer. Decidió ponerse a mirar algunos modelos que su amiga le había puesto a sus maniquís y se quedó viendo uno en especial. Era una falda color celeste que caía con sutileza hasta la mitad de los muslos de esa muñeca tamaño real, una blusa de tiritas y encaje blanca cubierta con un delgado suéter del mismo color. Era ropa linda, aunque la falda parecía algo corta, pero no se imaginaba a Tomoyo vistiendo algo así. Ella solía usar colores más oscuros.

—Es un modelo que hice para Sakura —la melodiosa voz lo sobresaltó e hizo voltear rápido—, ¿a que está mono? Y deberías verla con la falda puesta, tiene unas piernas de muerte —le guiñó un ojo. Shaoran sintió su rostro enrojecer hasta lo impensable e intentó por todos los medios no pensar en Sakura vestida así, pero la imagen mental ya estaba ahí y, a pesar de que no era algo malo, se acusó de pervertido una y otra vez.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —exclamó para intentar borrar la sonrisa pícara de los labios de Tomoyo, pero ella solo rió suavemente.

—Ya, deja de lloriquear, encontré tu disfraz —él cambió un poco su humor y sonrió levemente.

—¿Y qué es? —la chica mordió su labio inferior y levantó los brazos para mostrarle lo que tenía escondido en la espalda. Su sonrisa se borró al instante. Ahí estaba un disfraz de conejo blanco gigante. Calculó que definitivamente sí le entraría, pero también calculó lo ridículo que era.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo con rostro de decepción. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—Me hubiera encantado hacerte un disfraz digno de un príncipe, pero te recuerdo que te negaste hace semanas reiteradas veces —lo acusó con una mueca. El chico suspiró.

—No me pondré esa cosa.

—¡Oh vamos! Sakura te invitó a pasar la noche con ella, tú nunca serás capaz de invitarla por ti mismo, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad —le espetó. Él frunció el ceño y lo consideró unos segundos. Bueno…parecía cierto lo que decía. Vergonzoso, pero cierto. Además, a él nunca le había importado lo que los demás pudieran pensar, así que… ¿qué más daba?

Con cierta duda, extendió sus brazos hacia la chica para que se lo entregara y le sonrió, pero antes de tenerlo en sus manos, ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—Pero te lo daré con una condición —afirmó seriamente. Él alzó ambas cejas y la miró expectante.

—¿Cuál? —una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de ella y supo que debía temer.

—Te confesarás a Sakura mañana por la noche —abrió un poco la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

"_Me está jodiendo"_

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —dijo sin pensar.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó ofendida—, nunca he hablado más en serio —espetó con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a usar ese tipo de disfraz? Por favor ¿Quién se declara usando un disfraz de conejo? Iba a hacer el ridículo, de eso estaba seguro.

"_Y no estoy dispuesto a ser más ridículo aún"_

Se la quedó viendo unos segundos más y luego se paró para irse.

—Bien, quédatelo, no iré —cogió sus cosas. La chica jadeó indignada.

—¡Pero, pero…!

—No lo haré —dijo otra vez avanzando hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar a tocar el pomo, Tomoyo se interpuso con un puchero plantado en el rostro.

—Bien, bien, no lo hagas —cedió vencida—, pero prométeme que harás otra cosa —él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Le pedirás que baile contigo. Al menos una vez y una canción romántica, necesito grabarlos juntos. Se verán muy tiernos —él bufó enojado y volteó el rostro. ¿Iba en serio? —. Por favoooor —pidió haciendo su mirada de cachorrito. Shaoran la miró una, dos, tres veces y finalmente dejó caer los hombros.

—…bien —aceptó con una mueca poco amable. El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó y se le tiró encima a abrazarlo.

—¡Yay! Serás el conejo más lindo de la fiesta —dijo con los ojos brillantes. Él intentó apartarse sonrojado, pero ella lo apretaba muy fuerte.

—¡Me estás asfixiando!

* * *

Luces de diferentes colores iluminaban el gimnasio y se mezclaban entre sí volviéndose casi hipnóticas para aquel que prestara atención. La música sonaba en todo lo alto y las risas la acompañaban por doquier. Decenas de adolescentes enfundados en disfraces de todo tipo atestaban el lugar mientras bailaban. En algún rincón de la sala, un enfurruñado Shaoran Li se removió incómodo en su asiento. A su costado, un pelinegro vestido de pirata lo miraba cada dos segundos y se reía sin parar.

—Te lo juro, Eriol, una risa más y te sacaré un ojo en serio —el chico intentó contenerse, pero sus carcajadas se dejaron escuchar otra vez. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte patada en la pierna, pero aún así continuó riendo.

—Ya, lo siento, pero es que…no puedo creer que hayas accedido a eso —dijo sosteniendo su estómago.

—Era lo único que había —gruñó.

—No lo dudo —se quedaron entonces en silencio hasta que el pirata comenzó a temblar otra vez y Shaoran tuvo que pararse de su asiento mostrándole un puño.

—¡Joder, Eriol, te vas a enterar! —gritó acercándose a él. El otro chico dejó de reír de la nada y se quedó mirando a un punto tras él—. No intentes distraerme de esa forma, no va a funcionar, te voy a moler a golpes —el otro no contestó, sino que avanzó y lo pasó de largo. El castaño se volteó enfurecido y dispuesto a cogerlo del cuello, pero al ver hacia donde se dirigía, se quedó estático.

Allí estaba Tomoyo luciendo un disfraz de hada que la hacía lucir ciertamente hermosa. Ya entendía por qué su amigo estaba tan anonadado, más la razón de que él se encontrara en las mismas circunstancias no era Tomoyo. Era la linda castaña que a su costado se mantenía con la vista fija al suelo. Llevaba un vestido al más puro estilo de la época medieval y se veía preciosa. Contuvo el aire al ver que ella lo miraba. Por un momento temió que se burlara también de tan ridículo disfraz, pero tras ver su tímida sonrisa supo que eso era imposible. Ella se acercó primero.

—Hola —susurró cuando se paró cerca de él.

—Hola —respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"_Definitivamente, vale la pena el disfraz"_

* * *

Shaoran observó de reojo cómo Sakura y Tomoyo charlaban animadamente. La estaba pasando mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Habían conversado y bailado unas cuantas canciones, se habían reído y no se habían separado en toda la noche. Todo estaba marchando genial. Ya casi ni sentía vergüenza por ir vestido de esa manera.

Sakura lo miró de pronto haciéndolo sonrojar y le sonrió, él correspondió la sonrisa algo embobado. Un poquito más allá, Tomoyo le guiñó el ojo. No le prestó atención y siguió mirando atentamente a la chica de los ojos verdes.

—Y ahora esta va para todos los enamorados… —se escuchó por los altavoces y comenzó a sonar _More than words _en el lugar. Una sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo mientras era arrastrada por Eriol a la pista de baile y comprendió que quizá la noche ya no iba marchando tan bien.

Sakura le sonrió tímidamente a su costado y él sintió cómo comenzaban a temblarle las manos.

"_Vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"_

Respiró hondo y se giró hacia ella, pero al verla con la mirada tan brillante supo que estaba perdido.

—Yo…yo creo que necesito un poco de aire —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces y él, sin aguantarlo más, salió huyendo del gimnasio.

"_Cobarde"_

* * *

Mientras se hundía en su miseria, Shaoran no podía evitar pensar en lo injusta que era la vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Quiso darse con la cabeza contra algún muro, pero eso solo empeoraría su situación y, ciertamente, ya estaba lo suficientemente mal. Además del disfraz de conejo, claro. Con un suspiro, se apoyó en el marco de una de las ventanas.

—Bonita noche, ¿no? —la delicada voz lo sobresaltó y, al mirar a su costado, se encontró con una sonriente Sakura.

—Eh…sí —fue todo lo que pudo articular.

—¿Te sentías asfixiado dentro? —preguntó acercándose un poco más. Él comenzó a sentir cómo sus manos sudaban.

—Algo…creo —suspiró. Ella asintió y se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos. La cabeza de Shaoran funcionaba a mil por hora mientras intentaba buscar una forma de lucir menos patético, pero no hallaba nada. Allá, dentro del gimnasio, las parejas seguían bailando mirándose con cariño.

—Esa canción me gusta mucho —mencionó de pronto ella haciéndolo saltar una vez más. Con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, Shaoran asintió.

—Parece algo cursi para mí —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Es preciosa, me encanta cómo habla de la manera en que nos complicamos a veces cuando, en realidad, es muy sencillo expresar los sentimientos, ¿no crees? —el corazón del muchacho se aceleró un poco más al escucharla. Con cierta timidez, la observó de reojo—. Quizá se necesitan algo más que palabras para mostrar lo que sentimos o incluso las más simples podrían significar muchísimo… —y viéndola ahí con los ojos brillantes, su sonrisa adorable y la luz dándole ligeramente al rostro, Shaoran lo supo. No iba a poder contenerse un momento más.

"_Me gusta, rayos, me gusta muchísimo…"_

Al diablo las tantas cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, no importaba que fuera Halloween; ni que fueran calabazas las que adornaran las paredes en lugar de corazones. El naranja podía ser el nuevo rosa si hacía falta. Existía algo más fuerte e importante que eso. Incluso más importante que el tonto disfraz que llevaba. En ese momento, lo sabía bien, solo quedaba algo por decir.

—Sakura —murmuró. Ella dejó de decir lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo para mirarlo. Los ojos de Shaoran lucían más tiernos de lo que nunca los hubiera visto.

—¿Sí? —respondió también en un susurro. Él se acercó hasta ella mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura de su rostro.

—Me gustas…y mucho —la cara de la chica se encendió mientras lo miraba pasmada. Él continuó observándola con su sonrisa serena, sin esperar nada a cambio por su confesión. Soltando un suspiro, comenzó a erguirse, pero antes de avanzar más unos finos brazos se colgaron de su cuello y unos suaves labios tomaron los suyos en un tierno beso. Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron a más no poder mientras sentía como la chica presionaba sus bocas. Al separarse unos cuantos segundos después, él continuó mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella solo sonrió.

—Tú también me gustas…mucho —y antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, ella ya había vuelto a acercarse a él para besarlo una vez más. Sin saber cómo, él terminó correspondiendo también a la muchacha sintiendo cómo su corazón retumbaba sin cesar en su pecho.

Y es que sí, las cosas a veces son tan simples como un "me gustas".

* * *

**Notas de la vaga autora ~**

Alohaa gente *-*! Bueno, juro que no pensé que lograría esto...sobre todo porque tuve que eliminar como 400 palabras del fanfic para que me ajustara justo, justo a 5000, pero lo logré. Un poquito más tarde que temprano, pero lo logré. Lamento si esto no es aterrador o algo así a pesar de ser un fanfic con temática de Halloween, maténme si no cumple con los requisitos, pero intenté hacer uno así y quedó horrible. Este me gustó mucho más, a pesar de muchas cosas xD! En fin. no quiero hacer esto largo. Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que lean esto :), es mi primer One-shot así que sean buenos conmigo (?). Mando saludos, muchos saludos a todos :)! ¡Y que hallan pasado bien la fiesta que se celebró en eso país, eh! Abrazos ^^!


End file.
